


Late

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew better than to be out in Sunnydale after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's fairly obvious that this is set in Wish!verse.
> 
> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: late.
> 
> Implied death of an OC.

The sun is setting. You stare at the empty parking lot. Cordelia's car is gone. You'll have to walk.

Main Street is empty. You want to run but know it'll draw attention. You walk as quickly as you can. Your eyes are on the ground: if you don't see them, maybe they won't see you. You crash into someone. “Excuse me. I'm late.”

Your way is blocked. It's a little nobody from school. “Willow?” She's wearing leather. Why would she be wearing... Wait. Didn't she die?

“Late? Oh, I don't think so.” Her face becomes a monster's mask. “Not yet.”


End file.
